lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 726
Report #726 Skillset: Telekinesis Skill: Burst Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Dec 2011 Furies' Decision: We will investigate implementing Solution 2. Problem: Burst vessels are the required affliction for the Telekinesis insta, Heartburst. 12 or more are needed for the kill to be succesful. It becomes a problem keeping up with the vessels when the number of ways a Telekinetic can hinder curing veseels, the lack of an afflicting line, and lack of a curing line come into play. The problem is exacerbated when you add in more Telekinetics. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add an afflicting line showing the exact number of vessels hit with when hit with Burst. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a cure line indicating how many vessels were cured. With another message indicating fully healing vessels. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Both Solution 1 and 2. Player Comments: ---on 11/2 @ 01:17 writes: I'd be in support of Solution 2 more than Solution 1. I think the ideal solution would be to allow us to know when we have cured a vessel, but not the amount. This gives a little more transparency to the skill and allows us to switch priorities faster (to say, sipping mana to replenish from the clotting). ---on 11/2 @ 01:57 writes: In the event that the above mentioned idea is perceived to have too much of an effect on strategically using clots, perhaps only a message when all are cured. Such as "The potion heals and soothes you.\\Your circulatory system regains full efficiency".\ ---on 11/2 @ 08:43 writes: Solution 2 is probably the only thing that's truly needed. Just a line stating that you cured one vessel. -Maybe- a different line when you're fully cured of vessels. ---on 11/5 @ 01:49 writes: I fully approve of the idea of a cure line (saying you cured one / have cured them all). At that point, you still have to diagnose to see how many you have (and if you have to run) so it doesn't affect the actual build process at all, just makes the system end of it less of a complication. Balance-wise that seems good. Personally, I also would like it if it said how many were given, but that's probably going too far. ---on 11/6 @ 21:24 writes: I think solution 2 is totally reasonable, but solution 1 is a bit much. I see no reason why we can't have a line for curing one vessel and a line for totally curing vessels ---on 11/8 @ 09:37 writes: It would be nice for curing systems to be able to track this simply with aff lines, but I don't think this is really needed. TK- if you see tons of TK attacks you should diagnose, which is under 1s eq loss and tells you exactly how many you have. Compare to say, a warrior, where you don't know how many and what level your wounds are specifically but you can do WOUNDS which is also under 1s to get an exact reading. I would say this is where some measure of skill comes into play about knowing when you're getting hurt put on you and diagnosing/woundsing/etc. ---on 11/8 @ 23:40 writes: Cure lines, however are definitely needed since all afflictions barring this one have them ---on 11/9 @ 06:03 writes: I'm fine with that as long as they're generic cure lines, no issues with a cure all line when you cure the final one either. So long as it's not telling you how many are left I can support this. ---on 11/10 @ 15:50 writes: I agree with Ixion. As long as it doesn't tell you how many you have, it's fine. But a generic cure line is necessary. ---on 12/6 @ 05:20 writes: This is a fairly major nerf to bloodclot sticking, which I've always considered the most finessed TK strategy, which is a shame. As Xenthos noted it wouldn't impact the build of the traditional burst/stun build at all which to me is the most imbalancing with TKs. That being said I agree with the sentiment that all afflictions should have cure lines, and a cure line would limit the effectiveness of the common TP tactic of burst illusions. ---on 12/7 @ 22:29 writes: Perhaps as a compromise for clot sticking, we can simply put a message every time you sip health and you have vessels on you. This message would show regardless of whether a vessel was protected by the clot or not. This would help people in not "overestimating" how many vessels they have and be able to shift their priorities when necessary. ---on 12/14 @ 11:31 writes: I also agree with the need for a curing/cured line message that doesn't give away more information than it should. I don't outright support any of the aff/cure line messages giving very refined numbers. Save that for a diagnose.